AC unity ending
by rouge25
Summary: MY version of the AC unity ending. Arno x Elise from my OC's POV an unnamed assassin. In protest to Ubisoft's ending


AC unity and the franchise are not mine. If it were, Elise would be alive, we'd have a somewhat fulfilling ending and I'd make the campaign longer with a bit more "oomph". But hey at least we have fanfiction (my first thought post AC unity ending) seriously.

Trailing after Dorian and De La Serre is as always not very hard, we just had to follow the bodies and clean up the curious guards they left behind.

"How much farther you think?" I asked my partner as I ran full sprint into the catacombs below, one hand on my pistol; for some odd reason I decided to bring two today.

"Not that far" My companion gasped out as she matched my speed, covering my blind angles with her pistol. "I've been down here before chasing after one of Robespierre courier when he panicked, never would have thought there's anything special about this pl-" a loud rumble shook the tunnel, like thunder. We hastened our paces, following the noise hoping we're not too late. If there's anything about these two we've learned is that things tend to escalate quickly when they're together.

We turned the corner and saw a large, high ceilinged room, centuries old, untouched until a few moments ago. Had I been a new initiate I would've paused and admired the view, but that glowing sword pointing at De La Serre's chest kind of put things into perspective. Dorian is rushing pel mel towards them, he's not going to make it I thought as I by reflex pulled out my second pistol and took aim at the figure attacking De La Serre. One shot, two shot, instead of jerking back the bullets seems to bounce off. What the hell did you do now Dorian, I keep shooting hoping to distract the figure. Time slows down as instinct and adrenaline kicks in.

Three shots, four shots, the angle of his sword is off, but a bit close too close for comfort. In desperation I threw my spare pistol as hard as I can hitting his wrist, breaking it, forcing the angle even more. At the same time my partner threw a... stun bomb? At his head knocking him back. The ensuing flash and explosion of light blinded us, we were all thrown backwards.

When I came to moments later, the first thing I heard was Arno, screaming for De La Serre. I saw my partner waking, this isn't over yet. I pushed myself up reloading as I ran up to Arno, pointing my pistol at the downed figure, daring him to make a move.

"Dorian?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing him trying to wake De La Serre. My partner rushes up to them, all the while keeping an eye at the downed figure. "She's alive" My partner states, to the palpable relief of the room "She's breathing Dorian, Yes she is you idiot, you always keep confusing the pulse point with the jugular joint" She states irritably, pushing his fingers to the correct spot "she needs to get out of here fast though" Dorian slumps over in visible relief, it looks like he aged a decade in the span of two minutes. I let out a held breath. Honestly.

"Arno, the guy is still breathing" I turned my full attention to the hooded and cloaked figure, scrutinizing him, ready to take the kill shot if he so much as twitched. Ominous looking fellow, templar by the looks of that cross, he's bleeding from his forehead, obviously exhausted. Dorian strode past me, slowly resolutely, his eyes enraged. I keep him covered. I hear my partner administering first aid to De La Serre. Dorian crouches down, extends his hidden blade and almost lovingly, slides the blade into the man's throat. He gurgles on his own blood. Time seems to stand still. No doubt Dorian is experiencing his memories. A blink later time walked off, the man on the ground in a pool of his own blood and Dorian standing up and for the first time since we entered the chamber, faced me.

"I don't know how to thank you two-" I interrupted him "no worries, we heard the thunder claps coming from around the temple and seeing the place covered with templar goons, thought we'd have a look see" I holstered my pistol and picked up my spare on the ground, still useable. I tucked it in my belt and threw Dorian a sardonic grin "that's two you owe me now Dorian" He laughed "and two I will be glad to repay". We walked over to the two females on the ground, Dorian taking a knee as De La Serre started coming to.

"Arno?" She mumbled, her eyes fluttering open as she recognized me and my partner in the room. "It's all right mon ami" Dorian said softly to her as he picked her up bridal style. "It is over" he shifted so she could see the fallen templar's body, she in turn let out a sigh and buried her head in his shoulders. "I take by the shit eating grins on their faces I owe my life to the dynamic duo?" She mumbled. My partner and I shared satisfied grins at the indignation of her voice. She never did stop being annoyed that we tailed her for the better part of her stay in Paris. Arno chuckled and whispered something in her ear, she gripped him tighter.

"Not to interrupt the moment" My partner spoke out, "But what is up with that sword?" She gestured to the still glowing sword near the fallen body. Now with the adrenaline rush over, realization came to me. "It's a precursor artifact" I knelt and approached it, prodding it hesitantly with a stick "no wonder, do you want it Dorian? Keep sake? Something to hold over De La Serre to remind her when two charmingly good looking assassins saved her?" De La Serre groaned even more. I savored the moment.

"No" Dorian said, still holding De La Serre tightly "I got all I wanted right here" I groaned at the cliché, amusing my partner.

"Well" I said as I picked an old tattered cloak to wrap the sword in "I'll just take it back to the council, see what they want to do with it" I wrapped it tightly, so none of the glow escaped it. "I sure as hell don't want it, way to stand out in a crowd" My partner spoke up that in no way she would have me carrying a glowing stick. "What are your plans now Dorian?"

"I," he winced as Elise gripped him "We'll figure it out" "I imagine we'll leave Paris, at least for the while. I am still technically out of a job" He said with a wry grin to me, reminding me that he is technically no longer an Assassin, not that he seems to mind that much. I recall a conversation I had with him after he was exiled, telling him that the council is not always right, that to give the council time to settle down and that at the heart of it, that no matter what the council thinks, that he still is his own man and an Assassin. "We're not in this for the accolades" I remember telling him a while back "Even from our own kind"

"And you look so torn up about it" I volleyed back, as sarcastically as I can. We started to walk out of the chamber, keeping an eye out for any threats. "What about you Miss De La Serre?"

"This isn't father's templar order" She replied quietly "Not anymore, I don't have a place in it"

"I don't know anything about templar politics, but with the changes in attitude the past few years I imagine you're right." We walked in silence for a while. I reached out to my senses periodically, sensing for threats. There are none. "Five years too late Miss De La-"

"Elise" She interrupted. "If you're going to lord over the fact that you two Ass wipes saved my life, you might as well call me by name" this day just keeps getting better.

"Elise then, I am sorry about Mr. De La Serre. Master Mirabeau spoke highly of him. For a Templar" I added with a grin. "Said he was a good man. A fair man"

"He is" Arno replied. We emerged from the catacombs. I reached out sensing for threats. None. "This is where we part ways then"

"It is" Arno Replied. "Again thank you. I won't forget this" He held out a hand for my partner to shake, then me.

"Oh no you won't" I muttered as I shook his hands and held it for a moment. Something that I haven't been able to say for the five years I said to him nagged at my mind. I took the plunge.

"Your dad, Charles Dorian" Arno stiffened, his curiosity peaked. "He saved my partners life once" I remembered that day like it was yesterday. The flash of blades, the rush of air of a perfectly executed air assassination performed just in time. "Seems only right that I returned the favor" I shook his hands once more before I let it go and stood back.

"Consider it repaid then" We turned to go our separate ways.

"Arno!" I called over my shoulder "Don't get caught this time"

They laughed in response.

To this day, I keep tabs on Dorian and De La Serre. Just keeping an eye out on them. They settled back near Versailles. Well out of sight of Assassins and Templars. I understand their twin boy and girl inherited their Father and Mother's penchant for trouble, much to their chagrin. As a former templar and a "consulting" Assassin, they play the role of intermediating between the Assassins and the Templars. Sort of an in between, committed to someday bringing an end to the conflict for true unity. I hope they succeed. De La Serre wanted nothing to do with the order as it had become. Arno eventually, with much begging from the council to his (and my) delight, accepted an inactive role in the order. De La Serre was exasperated but eventually acquiesced that it would help them gain legitimacy in moderating Assassin Templar conflict. On the anniversary of Mr. De La Serre's death. Every year. I always notice fresh flowers placed at his grave.

And they lived happily ever after.

Though not without their fair share of shenanigans and they honestly they wonder where their children get it from.

I hope that my OC's point of view didn't disturb things too much. I just want a satisfying ending to an AC game ubisoft is that too much to ask? Honestly out of all Player characters, only Ezio got a peaceful and fulfilling ending. Which again points out how much Ezio is loved.

I haven't written for YEARS. AC unity's ending prompted me to bang this out in two hours. Which cues you in to the fact as to how unnecessary Elise's death was in my POV, Ubi made a somewhat compelling romance and they killed off the girl (sexism?) I hope not but I know some people could view it as such with the multiplayer character being male only this time around.

Anyway. Thank you ubisoft for the decent game (if not horrible ending), exceptional customization options (for an AC game) keep this part up and thank you readers for reading my fan boy vent story!


End file.
